Music and Lyrics
by Bobby Rae
Summary: What if Renee left Charlie for a different reason? What if Bella went to Forks under a different circumstance? Better Sum inside. r r please. -
1. Chapter 1

Sum- When Renee left, it wasn't because she didn't love him. She was going out to pursue a career that he didn't approve of. Now she's a singer, living in LA, touring around the world with her daughter. Bella is her mom's lyricist, writing her songs as her mother composes the music.

Now that Renee is married to Phil, who is on the Yankees, Bella wants to move to Forks, where her father kept her and her mother's celebrity identities a secret, so she could spend more time with her father before she goes to college and pursue a music career of her own.

But all of that changes when she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen…

Just please give it a shot, please?

BPOV

"Honey, you don't need to do this." My mom's voice rang through the phone.

"I just want some time to get to know Charlie before I go to college." I sighed as I rolled my carry on onto the jet with my keyboard on my back. I was leaving my sunny Los Angeles for dreary Forks, Washington.

I was leaving all my friends, who begged me to stay, everything behind.

"You'll get time to see him after you debut, we've got contracts and agencies that would love to produce you. You will always have time to visit him."

"But this gives me a chance to experience what school is really like. I'll be able to write lyrics for you from there, you said that you had a wifi satellite installed there right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go, you're my baby girl! I need you, your auntie doesn't want you to leave either!"

I sighed as I plopped in the leather seat, this was the jet that my 'auntie', also known as Madonna in the world of Music business, lended me for my visits to Forks.

Let me put this up before you make any assumptions, My mother is a singer called Renee Dwyer, she just married Phil Dwyer of the Yankees, but it wasn't always like that. When my mother and my father, Charlie, got divorced, due to a marriage straight from High School which resulted in her being pregnant with me when she left him for a job offer as Madonna's backstage singer.

Madonna and my mother got close, almost like sisters. She's my godmother and my 'auntie' who helped my mother launch her first album, "Renee." When I got old enough, I started writing lyrics for my mother's music, which made her more famous, that her twelve-year-old daughter was helping write music. I was soon singing with her time to time, at concerts, but within time, I didn't appear much in public view, just in some tabloids with some of my celebrity friends. That would help me keep my identity a secret in Forks. During that time, I worked on writing songs for the future and mastering the guitar and piano.

"Mom, I'll write every night and you can call me on my cell any time you want, except for school. And I'll keep you updated on everything I write, and I'm depending on you for news."

"I guess there's nothing I can say now to keep you from going, huh?"

"Nope, I'll call you when I land. I love you, send my love to Tyrone for me." Tyrone was my bodyguard, and my adoptive brother.

Tyrone and I went way back, he arrived for an audition to be my bodyguard when he was fifteen and I was seven. He was from the streets and my mom took him in. We grew to be a family from there; some of his friends from the gang he was in visited. People think that gang members were mean and violent; some were, but not Tyrone's friends. His 'buddies' were really nice we hung out a lot.

When I decided on moving to Forks he insisted on coming with me, but I said that he would blow my cover and, after all, I was going to live with a cop, how safe could I get?

"I will, he was bawling when I left the house. He really misses you already." I felt my heart throb when she told me this. Tyrone wasn't one of those mushy-mushy guys; he was only a teddy bear around my mom and I.

"Bye honey. Call me as soon as you land, I mean it."

"I will, don't blow a fuse." I joked, and then hung up.

The rest of the plane trip I spent convincing myself that I wanted to do this, that it was only fair to Charlie. But the pit feeling in my stomach told me otherwise.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself at home with Tyrone._ No, Bella, your home is with Charlie now. _ I scolded myself.

Before I knew it, the jet was landing in the airport at Port Angles. _Here goes nothing._

I grabbed my luggage, one suitcase, one duffle, my carry-on and my keyboard. It was the most I've ever packed for a trip, well, this was going to be the longest I would be from my mother, and I wouldn't see her until spring break. And that was in three months.

The dense, freezing air of Washington State blew past me as I tried to walk down the steep jet stairs, tripping on the last step. I landed on a heap on the pavement with my entire luggage falling on me in a heap. A flight attendant soon was helping me bring my luggage to the terminal.

"Thank you, Miss..?" I asked her name as she handed me my suitcase.

"Oh, Bridget. And thank you for flying with us today."

"Yes, it was a nice flight. And thank you for helping me." I shook her hand. I would have tipped her, but I didn't bring any extra cash with me today. So I hugged her awkwardly. She shook it off quickly and I headed towards the front where Charlie was.

He was there, in police uniform, embarrassingly enough. Well, I suppose I didn't help either, I was still in sweats and had heavy sunglasses on my head, which were a necessity when you were in LA and a celebrity, or in my case, a daughter of a celebrity.

"Hey sport!" he ruffled my hair, but I didn't care, I wasn't in LA anymore, I didn't have to care about my appearance anymore. I wasn't one for designer clothes; my mother was the one to drag me across LA to designer stores. It was surprisingly a relief to not have to spend an hour to make sure if paparazzi caught you, so you didn't look like you just came out of bed.

"Hey Dad, missed you." I dropped my luggage to hug him; he froze awkwardly under my grip. He soon put his arms around me, patting my back. Charlie wasn't ones for hugs, I always greeted my friends in LA with hugs, and maybe Washington was different, less touchy-feely. I would have to work on that.

"Missed you too." I get go of him and he took my suitcase and started to lead me towards his cruiser. After we put my stuff in the trunk, we sat in the front in an awkward silence. We didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, I got you a car. I know it's not up to LA standards, but it'll get you to school and back in one piece." He broke the silence.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, dad. I had money put aside to get a car."

"No, I'm your father, it's my job to get you a car. And besides, my friend, Billy, is now in a wheelchair and he sold it to me cheep."

"Oh." And that's all we said in the car.

When we came to the driveway, I saw a monster of a red car; but it was the perfect car for me. One of those cars that was built like a tank, sure it wasn't LA, but it was perfect for Bella Swan, one, if not the most, danger-prone girls in the world.

"Dad, it's perfect! I love it!" I said with enthusiasm, at least I didn't have to fake it.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad you like it. Your bedroom is the same from before." He led me into the quaint house.

As soon as I got settled in my room, I opened my Mac Book in my lap on the bed. There were five messages waiting for me from my mom and a dozen more from my friends.

My mother's emails were as followed:

_Bella, _

_Why aren't you answering your phone? I know that you've landed by now._

_Your impatient mom_

_Bella,_

_Check your phone already! I've left ten voicemails and texts for you!_

_Bella, _

_If you don't call me before 7pm, then I'm letting Tyrone come up there to bring you back home._

_Bella, _

_Are you ignoring me already? CALL ME NOW!_

_Bella,_

_I'm tired of listening to your answering machine, call me or I'll call Charlie._

I had a lot of calls to return.

After replying back to all of my calls and texts, I went on to iChat to see if Tyrone was on.

Thankfully, he was.

"Hey there! Miss me already!" I said as I logged on. A screen popped up, and Tyrone's face filled part of my screen.

"Hey, Bells. When were you going to call us? Renee said you were going to call right after you landed!" I saw that his eyes were swollen from crying. I felt terrible at the sight of them.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Hey guess what? Charlie got me a car!" his eyes brightened even more with the topic of cars.

"What kind?" he was always interested in cars.

"I don't know exactly, but it's built like a tank and it's perfect for me!"

"Well, with your luck driving, he should have gotten you a tank. Do you know when you're going to school?"

"I guess tomorrow, I just hope that no one recognizes me, the last thing I want is Forks to be infested with paparazzi."

"Well, I can come over if you can't handle anything." His face brightened at the thought.

"I know, but I live with a cop, remember? I think we've got the basics covered. Is the house holding up without me?"

"No, we're both crying our eyes out. I had to call Madonna to comfort Renee. It was really pathetic, and some of the guys are going to take me out for a couple of drinks with P Diddy, so I think I'll be ok for tonight."

"Ok, who's going to be the driver?"

"We're hiring a limo, so don't worry about us. You just get through the next couple of weeks so you can come over for Spring Break. Lindsay and Paris are planning a giant party on the night you come back for a homecoming."

"Wow, I've been gone for not even a day and they are already planning on wasting more money on me, great." I groaned. I hated how celebrities these days wasted their money on unnecessary stuff. One of their designer outfits could feed an African village and give them tools for a year.

"Let them have their fun, at least they haven't been arrested for DUI for the last few weeks." He laughed.

"Ok, well, I'm heading to bed. I'll call you during lunch for another update."

"Talk to you then. Peace."

"Yep, bye." With that I logged off before anyone else could log on and I shut my laptop.

I got up and grabbed my toilet trees then headed to the bathroom. I decided to take a hot shower, after five minutes I realized that Charlie's house didn't have as big as of a water heater as Renee and I would probably run out of hot water soon, so I decided to finish up my shower.

I changed into a Lakers jersey and flannel bottom. I skipped down the stairs, tripping on the bottom step.

"Night, Dad. What time do I need to set my alarm for tomorrow?" I said to Charlie, who was glued to the TV.

"Um," he said, moving his eyes from the baseball game on the television, "I think school starts at eight, so you should head down at seven thirty so you can get your schedule. I leave for the station at six, so I won't be down here when you get up."

"Ok, I might get up early too. I like to check the news in the morning." I started to head upstairs.

"Goodnight, Bells. I really like it that you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I carefully walked up the stairs, using the rail to support me. I went into my room, and tried to sleep after popping out my contacts, but I was too anxious for the first day of my 'normal' life. And the rain was a constant reminder that I wasn't at home, and wouldn't be for three months.

The Next Morning….

I woke up to MCR's "This is How I Disappear" blasting in my ears. At first I thought,_ it's too early to get up._ But then I realized where I was; Charlie's house in rainy Forks, Washington. I groaned and looked at the time, 4:45, I had about two hours until I had to start to get ready. I needed to be in a good mood today so I flipped through the Album list in my ipod to "Juno" (A/N- I know that the movie came out after the book takes place, but please, bear with me) and selected "All I Want is You" by Barry Louis Polisar.

In the morning, back in LA, I usually slept in to around nine and then worked on my music, which would hopefully be produced in the next couple of years, depending how long I stay in Forks. I planned to stay at least a year, maybe two, finishing high school. I reluctantly got up and trudged to my keyboard, which was yet to be hooked up to my laptop. I slipped my ipod into the back pocket of my pajama bottoms.

As I took my keyboard out of its case and started assembling it on its stand, I thought on how I was going to get through the day. I decided that I wanted to make friends that would soon forget me as soon as I left Forks; I didn't want anyone from here leaking to the press about my stay here. If that happened, Charlie's peaceful town would be infested with reporters and paparazzi. Charlie had gotten enough press when I was born and when I saw him on holidays. We would meet halfway in Oregon so he would have peace here. After I plugged in the last wire from the keyboard to the computer, I moved the wooden seat from the desk and turned on the keyboard, which automatically switched on the laptop and loaded the GarageBand program, where I recorded all of my music that I hoped to record in a real studio one day. But this would do for now. I opened one of my songs, and plugged in my headphones, so it wouldn't wake up Charlie if he was still asleep. I had almost all of my songs memorized, but I had the sheet music on the laptop, just in case. I hated to forget what note went next when I was in the middle of playing a song.

I set the keyboard to my preferred volume and then I started to play. When I passed the little prelude, I hummed quietly along quietly. I loved this song, I hadn't named it yet, but I had everything else done, music and lyrics were all done. It just needed to be recorded and remixed and then I could sell it.

At the last verse, I started to sing, "….Dancing, laughing, and singing, to her favorite song. A little girl with nothing wrong, and she's all alone." I ended the last key. After this little warm up, I decided to work on my next song. I brought up the file on the laptop and I reviewed what I already had, all of the music and just one verse of lyrics. I decided to just bring my ipod downstairs and listen to the music and try to think of something over breakfast. I took off my bulky cat-eyed glasses to slipped my contacts back in. My bad vision was a freaky genetic thing that skipped my mom's generation and plopped itself on me. I grabbed the armband for my ipod and my notebook full of lyrics from the top of my dresser.

After doing so, I walked slowly downstairs, trying not to wake up Charlie. In which I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Are you ok?" Charlie asked from the kitchen, so much for not waking him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up and dusted myself off, walking towards the table. I placed the notebook in front of my chair, then I went to the cabinet where there was supposed to be cereal next to the stove where Charlie was cooking eggs. The cabinet was empty. "I'll be needing to go grocery shopping later, anything else we need?" I asked Charlie rhetorically. I walked over to the refrigerator, which only had milk, eggs, and some deli meats. "Some more milk, bread, more deli slices, and I'll make up some things while I'm there." I answered for him.

"Can you cook?" He asked me frantically, my mother was known for her terrible cooking. She was the only person that I know that will make pancakes uncooked in the middle and charred on the outside. He slid the scrambled eggs onto two plates and handed me one. "Here, this is pretty much all I know how to make. It's kind of hard to mess up eggs," he said as he got two forks from a drawer. "You a Lakers fan?" he asked after we sat down.

"I'm not really into sports, I was dragged into a game by Tyrone and a couple of his friends." I didn't mention they were members of a gang that Tyrone was still in, he couldn't get out of it, but he doesn't deal drugs anymore. We never told Charlie that Tyrone was in the Bloods; he probably would have another opinion of him if we did.

"Oh, he's a nice kid," he started, but didn't finish because he saw my notebook. "Are you still working? I thought you were going to postpone the record deal for another year or so."

"I just have a song or two to finish. And mom still sometimes needs help with lyrics." I saw Charlie's brow wrinkle, he never approved of Renee going into the music business: that was one of the main reasons why she left. From what I understood, he thought she was 'too vulnerable' for the cutthroat business. But my opinion was that he was right, until she had me, then she had more reasons to succeed, and she did. If she retired now, she would be set for life, as long as she watched what she spent on shopping sprees.

"How is Renee lately?" I knew that deep down Charlie never stopped loving Renee. So I never brought up her latest boyfriend, or in this case, her new husband.

"She's alright, she's working on a new CD." I took a bite of eggs so I wouldn't have to say anything else. I always felt weird whenever I had to give Charlie updates on my life in LA, Forks and LA were two separate, different worlds in my life, and I intended to keep them that way.

"That's good, is she selling the records well?" he said after an uncomfortable silence.

"As well as she did with the first record." My mom was an international hit, she's had world tours, from NYC to Tokyo, and me being her daughter, I got to go to them all. Lucky me.

"I've told the school that you were home-schooled, just to make things clear. Word passes through town like wildfire." Before Forks, I technically already graduated high school: I was placed in a tutoring program early. So school should be a breeze, the only thing I was worried about was my classmates. "I've told people that you're from Phoenix, and your mom was in the music business. Not necessarily a singer though, I said that she helped make records, which isn't exactly a lie. You know me, I'm terrible at lying, but I've got most of the people convinced." He looked proud of himself, convincing people of something other than the truth was not one of his talents.

"Most?" I asked, finishing my breakfast.

"My friend, Billy Black, he's the one that sold me your truck, can see through me easily. But he hasn't pushed anything. Hopefully he won't ask."

I felt bad, Charlie was working so hard at keeping my secret, and I know that he hated lying. "Thanks, dad, this means a lot to me. I'm sorry that you had to feel uncomfortable keeping my secret." I blushed. I wasn't used to be this verbally tender to my dad.

"What's your business is my business, you are my kid." He looked like he felt awkward too.

"Thanks, umm, you want me to take your plate?" I asked, changing the conversation.

"That would be great, thanks." He handed me his plate. I got up to the sink and started rinsing those dishes, and then cleaning them and some other dishes that were on the counter next to the sink. After I was halfway through, he broke the silence. "You might want to get ready, you should leave a little early so you can get your schedule before school starts." I nodded and finished the plate that I was cleaning.

I left my ipod and notebook on the dining room table, I would bring them with me to school. Just in case I had nowhere to sit at lunch, I had to call Tyrone then anyway. I was probably going to eat lunch in my truck.

Once I got to my room, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and half ran to the bathroom, where I took the quickest shower known to mankind.

I decided to dress in only a tee shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. I still had to shop for Forks weather proof clothes this weekend, five longs days ahead. As I did that, I once again was thankful that there were no papirazi in Forks. This outfit would be in People's magazines "Celebrity Don'ts." I liked to dress comfortable, which was in the don'ts in celebrity style. I grabbed my backpack after slipping on sneakers, my backpack was filled with school supplies. This was my first day of school- ever, I wasn't going to make a fool of myself by not being prepared.

When I went down the stairs, I felt half excited and half terrified of school. I almost tripped the last step again because I was lost in my feelings.

"Bells?" Charlie was putting on his holster, he would probably never use it in this town, which was fine with me. I didn't like the idea of him ever shooting from that gun.

"I'm going to head out." I started out the door.

"Hey, you might want to stop for gas on your way back. I don't know how much gas is in it now. I can give you some money for it." Charlie stopped me.

"I'm fine on money dad, I technically have a job already." I had part of my savings account wired to the local bank here. I had enough money to go to college and then retire, which was way too much in my opinion. "I'll see you later, drive safe." I've learned to say this a lot in LA with DUI charges flying everywhere.

"Same goes to you, I don't want to have to pull over my own kid." I laughed at this. I was always one of those paranoid drivers, always over-safe.

I half ran to the truck, trying to evade the chill of early January. I threw my bag in, and remembered that I left my ipod, notebook, and cell phone in the house. So I ran in and go them, tripping a couple times. Once I got back to my truck, I realized that Charlie already left. Sighing, I plugged one of my ear buds in my ear and turned on my morning playlist. "Stacey's Mom" filled my ear, I grinned at one of my favorite songs and turned on the engine, which drowned out the music with a roar. I ended up turning up the volume then drove out of the driveway towards my first destination, the bank. As I drove from the highway into town I prayed to whatever god was up there that the bank had an ATM, in which it did. My luck was running up today. After getting enough money for enough lunches for this week, I drove to the school, which was conveniently across the street.

This school was very quaint: it consisted of a bunch of buildings that were identical in color and were connected by sidewalks. I would have to get a warm coat this weekend, if I wanted to survive this winter. I parked in the almost empty parking lot, which only had a few beaten up cars like my own in the teacher parking spots. It was almost the complete opposite of LA, where the parking lots were filled with expensive cars.

I shivered as I ran to the building that was marked "Main Office" by a sign on the glass on the wooden doors. When I shut the door behind me, I was greeted by a humid, almost tropical climate due to several potted plants in the small room. I walked to one of the three desks whom was occupied by a lady with bright, clearly dyed, red hair. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, unlike any school secretary in any movie that I had ever seen. She smiled, which I could tell was forced, and said in a cheery voice, "You must be Isabella, I've got your schedule right here." She handed me a bright, and almost blinding pink piece of paper. "And I need you to get your teachers to sign this, also here is a map of the school." She handed me a light green paper and a lilac colored piece of paper. I wondered how much money the school spent on colored paper. I just nodded and thanked her. "You have a nice day now, come back with the green paper after school." I left, looking at my schedule and frowned, I was hoping for any new classes that I had not already taken. These classes were standard, probably required to graduate. It would be weird to have two high school diplomas later. I had no idea how to explain it later if anyone found out. I decided to leave these thoughts for later as I walked back to my truck. I decided to go ahead and try to memorize the schedule and map as I waited for more people to arrive. Most of the cars that soon arrived in the following fifteen minutes were as old as mine, the only new car that I noticed was a silver Volvo. After I confirmed that I had memorized everything that I needed, I walked out towards my first class, which was in Building 5.

When I walked into the tiny classroom, I felt people's stares almost immediately. I walked up to the front and introduced myself to the teacher. He signed the green sheet and gave me a syllabus that had the books that we were going to read. I felt disappointment creep through me as I skimmed the list. I had read all of these. Hopefully the essays that I wrote for my tutor would come in handy later.

I was placed in one of the desks in the last row. Once I sat down, a girl who introduced herself as Angela Weber asked me if I had anywhere to sit during lunch. I accepted, thankful that I wouldn't have to eat lunch in my truck. We socialized until class started. She seemed like a nice girl. I hoped that we would stay friends until I decided to leave. I thought that maybe this day wouldn't be as dreadful as I thought it was going to be. Boy, was I wrong.

A/N- I know what you're thinking. _All you're doing is ripping off Twilight and adding on some new conflict._ Yeah, I know this chapter is boring, and probably the next two will be too. But please, hold on, I swear there's going to be some major twists. I just need to rip off Mrs. Meyer to set the scenery. I'm sorry! Please review and let me know, and I won't permit any flames until chapter 4! And I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, my beta refuses to edit any more Twilight stories. So bear with me here. Thanks for reading! Also, since I've been a really bad procrastinator on my summer homework, I won't be able to update till sometime between the middle of sept- oct. Thanks!

-Bobby Rae


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

A/N- thank you for all the great reviews! –hugs readers- BTW, I don't own twilight.

EPOV

"There she is," Alice chimed as Isabella Swan and Angela Weber entered the cafeteria. The excitement of the new girl at Forks had had even reached Alice, this was a new low for us. We were acting like mortals in the excitement over a single human.

As I struggled to keep my negative thoughts to myself, I looked at the direction that Alice pointed to in her mind. There stood one of the finer specimen of humans I had seen yet. She had her hair up, and kept to only jeans and a hoodie. No jewelry whatsoever, unlike most of the female population of Forks, including Rosalie and Alice. I wanted to hear what was inside of mind, but it was closed. That itself was a setback to all of the physical qualities.

Alice's gasp interrupted my thoughts. "She's wearing original Tommy Hilfiger jeans!" She thought hard on this for a split second then added, "But to get those she would have had to gone to the store in New York, or gone to the show a few months ago!" I remembered how Rosalie and Alice decided to skip school for a week in November to go to some fashion show in New York.

"Her mother must have a good job to pay for clothes like that, her father sure doesn't have cover that." Jasper added in quietly. In his thoughts he was calculating incomes to distract him-self from the bloodlust that came from entering a building full of humans. "Can you tell what her mother's occupation in her mind, Edward?" he asked me.

I concentrated more on demolishing the brick wall that blocked the entrance of her mind, but still no luck. "I can't." I said, irritated. "I can't read her, her mind seems blocked somehow." Before anyone could react, we heard the distant buzzing of a cell phone. Alice and Rosalie checked their purses.

"Not mine," they had both said as Emmett started laughing.

I looked over at him. _The new girl's face is beet-red,_ he said in his mind. I looked over to where Isabella Swan was and indeed her face was redder than I had ever seen any human's face turn.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," she said as she ran out of the building to take her call.

"We're pathetic, aren't we?" Rosalie sighed. "We're so bored that we start wasting time on a single mortal's clothes and her mother's job." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank god that we're graduating this year." Emmett sighed. "Forks maybe a little too boring…"

"Yes, I agree," Jasper added.

We all groaned when the bell rang for Lunch to end. The five of us split up to go to our next classes. I walked into class, sitting at my table, which was located conviently in the last row. Through the teacher's mind, I found out that Isabella had this class too. Looking around for empty seats, I realized that the only place where she could sit was next to me.

I would have made Emmett proud if he could've heard how I was swearing in my head then.

To confirm my suspicions, the girl walked into the class, carrying a wave of a delicious aroma, floral to be exact. She walked up to the front desk to get a paper signed by the teacher, who soon told her to sit next to me.

As she did this, I started to think of ways to lure Isabella Swan away from the rest of humans in the school so I could release my thirst.

After denying the fourth plan, I noticed that Isabella only looked at me briefly when she sat next to me, she didn't introduce herself like most humans would do. Instead she pulled out two notebooks, putting one on the desk and one in her lap. She opened the one on the desk promptly, starting the notes that were already on the blackboard. The other one, the mysterious black notebook, lay unopened on her lap.

I tried to concentrate on writing what the teacher started to teach, but my eyes kept flickering to the silent, beautiful human next to me. Her aroma called to me like a siren, begging me to drink from it. Each turn of a page in her notebook, each breath, sent a strong wave of the delicious scent.

But the curiosity of the mysterious notebook kept me from planning this human's demise. What was contained within this beaten, black, spiral notebook? My answer was revealed when she opened the notebook discreetly, flipping to near the middle of the book. The page that she turned to was only half filled. Denying her of her privacy, I quickly read the contents.

Three little birds, sat on my window.

And they told me I don't need to worry.

Summer came like cinnamon

So sweet,

Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright

The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same

Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song

You go ahead, let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

I was shocked at this, poetry was the last thing I expected from this girl. I couldn't help but stare. My action was interrupted when she wrote on the margin of her notebook and slid it towards me.

_I know it's none of my business, but you don't look so good. Do you need to go to the infirmary? _

I couldn't believe my luck, Isabella, of all people, gave me the golden ticket out of this hell. I raised my hand and got permission to leave for the nurses'. As I left, I noted that only in this moment, she looked at me, at my face for the first time, and gave me a weak smile.

Isabella Swan was certainly not what I expected.

A/N- ok, I couldn't help it, I procrastinated more and wrote this chapter. I'M A BAD STUDENT!! –hits self multiple times- BAD GIRL!!

The lyrics that were mentioned in the last two chapters was "Seven Years" by Norah Jones, and "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!!

-Bobby Rae

PS- ok, I'm really going to try hard now NOT to write another chapter until ALL of my homework is done!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/M------laughs like a maniac- I've found a time to write

(Starting from where we left off on CH1 with BPOV)

BPOV

As I walked in the Cafeteria, I felt all of the people shift their gaze onto me. This was a feeling that was oh too familiar.

"Come on, Bella, I want you to meet the gang." Angela led me to a table in the middle of the room, which was visible to everyone in the room. GREAT.

"Guys, this is the new girl, Bella. Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Mikes, and Tyler." She pointed to each one as she said their name. "And you can sit," she sat in the seat next to Eric, "next to me." That put me at the edge of the table. Thank whatever force was up above; it gave me a clear view of the exit. It was habitual for me to sit in clear view of the main exit, so I could run out without having to go around everyone. I've done this a lot in LA, avoiding paparazzi.

As I sat down, I felt my cell phone buzz in my front pocket, I froze as I felt the terrible blush come up on my face.

"Sorry, I'll right back." I ran to the exit, hearing laughter from a table across the room. When I reached the truck, I answered the call. "Hi."

"Hey, you sound out of breath." Tyrone's low voice rang through the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I had to run from the lunch room to take this call." I sighed, relief that I was no longer in target range of everyone's stares.

"So how's school coming?"

"It's been really boring, I've already done all of this!" I whined.

"You can always come home." He reminded, almost in a persuasive tone.

"I owe this to Charlie, Tyrone, you know that. I really don't want to go through this again."

"You don't owe Charlie anything; you're _his_ kid, it's his responsibility to see you."

"Ok, well, I have my opinion, and you have yours-" I was then interrupted by the bell. "Shoot, I have to get to class, I'll call you once it's over."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I hung up quickly and shoved the phone into my front jeans pocket and ran to biology. On the way there I slid on the icy pavement, gaining another bruise my elbow. As soon as I half-ran through the door, the bell rang to start classes. The teacher gave me a stern look as he signed my paper and told me to sit next to a Mr. Cullen.

I wasn't in the mood to introduce myself to 'Mr. Cullen', I wasn't exactly in the mood to even be in school, all I wanted to do was finish the song I started a couple days back.

Now I was sure that I was going to ditch school tomorrow.

I sat down with my science notebook on the desk, and my lyrics notebook on my lap. I felt Mr. Cullen's gaze on the notebook on my lap. I ignored it.

The class went really fast, especially when you know the topic. Half way through I opened the notebook on my lap, to review what I have already done. Once again I felt Cullen's gaze, he was reading my lyrics, _crap._ This time I looked at him, not straight at his face, but out of the corner of my eyes. He was beautiful, gauntly, but beautiful. The shadows under his eyes looked something terrible. And his facial expression held shock, disgust, and restraint. What was he restraining? The urge to throw up? After that thought I realized that he really did look sick, and this wasn't a time for me to become sick.

I quickly wrote a note on the margin of my notebook, asking him if he wanted to go to the nurse's office. Almost immediately, he raised his hand to be excused. As he got up, I looked at him straight in the face and gave him a reassuring smile. He just reacted by half running out the room.

Now that I didn't have anyone gazing on my lyrics, I continued to write another verse, adding the chorus afterwards, and then another verse. The song was finished a minute before the bell rang. The feeling of accomplishment was running through me as I walked to gym with one of the kids that I had sat with at lunch.

And that feeling was gone by the time I left the now dreaded class. I never had a gym class, and now I was so far behind; I didn't know any of the rules in any of the games.

The truck was now a chariot to lead me out of this hell in my eyes as I climbed into the vehicle. I plugged my ipod back into my ear and clicked on the first song that came up, which happened to be a Daft Punk song. My sigh of relief was muffled by the roar of the engine, I was happy to head back to Charlie's home. That itself was a big change for me, for once I was pleased to go to my Father's house.

Weird….

During my drive, I took in the scenery. In the January weather, Forks was still _green_, but with an occasional thawing puddle here and there. My dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway; Charlie was still at work.

I lugged my bag full of homework and syllabus papers to my room. As I did this, my stomach groaned several times. I soon remembered that there wasn't any edible food in the fridge, so once again, I grabbed my keys and wallet then walked out the door to the big red truck.

Grocery shopping, like most of the things I had to do today, was out of my element. Almost every time I heard someone coming up behind me, with or without a squeaky shopping cart, I almost jumped out of my skin, expecting it to be a photographer. This was definitely something I had to work on if I wanted to stay here at least for the next two months.

A/N- *looks back at calendar* wow, I'd started this a couple days before school… and now it's the 27th of October… he he. SORRY! I actually had this typed up before school started, but the procrastination of summer homework had gotten to me. Don't worry I got them all done (with a 94, 89, and 100) but I kinda forgot about this until I (finally) checked my email…. And thank you for the awesome reviews, by the way, you guys made my day!

Oh, and if anyone is wondering what took up my time, here are the books that I suggest that YOU DON'T READ, EVER.

**Guns, Germs, and Steel. **By Jared Diamond (this guy obviously edited his own book, repetitive, repetitive, REPETITIVE!!!)

**Over the Cuckoos Nest** (ok, not a bad book, although Jack Nickelson did a great job in the movie)

**The Prince. By Marvolo Niciavelli** (sp?) (…..eh, this was the hardest to understand, I had to pull up cliff notes)

**The Walking Drum**. (I would've enjoyed this if I had more time, but the main character is such a womanizing man-whore!!! He goes through SEVEN woman in this book!!!!)

**A Separate Peace.** (This was the book that I had enjoyed most. Finny is a heartthrob, as always)

Please review and I'll try to update sooner!!! *passes out chocolate and nachos to readers*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- wow, I am SO SORRY for the wait. This is seriously the third time I've had to rewrite this stupid chapter. My laptop failed, again, so everything was deleted… erghh.

Thank you so much for all of the great support and reviews. Love and kisses (the chocolate kind of course) all around!

(General perspective, third person)

Bella forced herself to go to school the next day, promising herself that she would go to Port Angeles afterwards to see if they had a music shop. She wanted to buy an acoustic guitar. She had left her other guitars back at the house in LA because she couldn't carry both the keyboard, she was too proud to let someone carry it for her.

She felt bad whenever she blew off money like this, it could probably help feed a family in some southeastern country. Bella knew that she could easily put together some foundation whenever she got her record deal. Even if she ended up a "one-hit wonder," if such a tragedy should occur, she would end up working for another one.

When she parked her car at the school, she skimmed the crowd for her rude lab-mate. He wasn't there.

With this, Bella couldn't even look at his siblings, as tempting as it was. 'Coward,' her conscience scolded her, 'you didn't even do anything wrong, he was being rude.'

But deep down she knew that something else had caused Edward's strange reaction the other day._ Normal_ people didn't treat someone they had just met as if they had the plague, well without good reason.

Bella knew as she left Biology, Edward wasn't normal.

A/N- sorry for the reallyreally short chapter. There WILL be a much longer one soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, anonymous reviewer!!! I really like the idea and had no idea that it contradicted my original plot. I reread chapters 1-4 (haha, I haven't done that in a while as you can probably tell.) So…. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Here I edited the last chapter so it didn't contradict the last few chapters, I know it's a bit off topic, but I'm considering using this OC later in the story. I added the next chapter right after the music store scene.

(BPOV)

The bells on the wooden door announced my arrival into the small music shop. Mobile Music was not the most organized music shop, but it wasn't bad. Instruments were everywhere, on the wall, in stands on the floor, in glass cases, there was even a flattened trombone on a plaque above the cash register. A guy, maybe a few years older than me, obviously from the Indian reservation, he had large headphones over his ears, which were covered by his black dread-locks. The one thing that popped out at me from this guy was that he was wearing a Dave Matthews Band shirt; obviously he had some taste in music. He didn't notice me; whatever he was listening to was turned up and he was reading some book that I didn't recognize because he had a paper bag covering the front.

I didn't even let him know of my presence, I just started to browse the back corner, where there were multiple guitars on stands. Down a hallway I could hear a trumpet, or someone attempting to play the trumpet. No wonder Dave Matthews over at the counter had his music turned up. I silently browsed, wishing that I hadn't left my ipod in the truck's glove department a block over.

After a good five minutes, I thought I would go insane from the terrible horn in the other room. There were two guitars now that I was considering purchasing, one was just plain, no designs or anything, and the other one had a pair of doves on the neck on the back. After holding both of them, trying a few notes, but both of them were out of tune. I would also have to buy a tuner.

I ended up choosing the plain jane one, letting the cheaper price get to me. It was a difference of thirty dollars, which was affordable for me, but really, the two doves were the only difference in the two guitars. Fifteen dollars per dove, which weren't really noticeable unless you looked for any décor, sounded a bit ridiculous to me. I put back the rejected guitar and headed to the counter, which was glass and was showing reeds and whatnot for other instruments. Putting the guitar on the counter that resulted with a hollow bump, I finally got Dave Matthew's attention.

"Uh, can I help you?" he quickly took off the headphones, immediately I heard violin with a tangy acoustic guitar.

"Gypsy Jazz?" I asked.

"What?"

"What you're listening to," I pointed to his headphones that were around his neck. It took a moment to realize what I was talking about.

"Gypsy Swing," he grinned. "You're the first person that's even heard of it from these parts."

"I'm not from around here, just moved from Phoenix."

"Ah, you buying this?" he pointed to the guitar.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some other stuff too, a tuner and a case." It ended as a question, in answer he pointed to a shelf where there were boxes of cases and he grabbed another box from a shelf behind the counter, and rang my new tuner, guitar and case up on the register as I went to pick up a black nylon case.

He put the tuner into a paper bag.

"Can you take plastic?" I asked, looking for a card scanner. He shook his head, "Check?"

I ended up having to go back to the truck to get my checkbook. When I got back I checked the time, it was an hour earlier than I expected to run my errand.

After I paid I asked if I could just tune the guitar in the store and play it for a little bit since I didn't really want to go back to Charlie and the small amount of homework that was still in my backpack.

That was how the store manager found us, I was jamming on my newly bought guitar and Neil (I soon found out that was Dave Matthew's name, but he laughed when I told him of the nickname that I gave him when I first saw him) had taken out a violin. We were getting really into the mood of the swing, of course it would be better if we had a bass guitarist, but to me it still sounded pretty good.

Neil's boss, Mr. DelGate, allowed us to play a little more since there weren't a lot of customers, being that it was still a weekday. That reminded me that I still had to go home and cook for Charlie.

After exchanging numbers so we could meet up again, I left Neil to close up the store with a guitar on my back and the biggest grin that I had since I moved to the Olympic Peninsula.

(Third person, again)

The events from previously in the day were without incident. Bella sat with Mike and his lunch group, leaving in the last ten minutes of the period to call Tyrone. Life back in LA seemed to be monotonous as well, almost nobody in the house because Renee went back to New York to Phil's loft for a "second honeymoon," Tyrone had been just 'chillin' with the gang, and of course there were several invites for Bella for clubbing, parties and such. Renee's manager turned these down of course.

Bella's lab partner was absent, which she was thankful in a way, she didn't want to catch whatever he had. Being sick on her first week of school would just be her luck. However, she did catch some of his siblings glare at her. This made no sense, for what reason did she give them to be angry with her?

Conversely, the Cullens were out of Bella's mind when she arrived home. Charlie was on the couch, watching a game.

"Its almost 8. You're home a little late for dinner. I already ate, you get anything for dinner?" he asked when she came into view from where he was sitting.

"Yeah," she lied, Bella usually wasn't hungry this time of night. Only if she were staying out late would she eat this late. "Sorry, I went to Port Angeles, had an errand."

"Just try to be back by dinner next time, okay kiddo?" This was one of the few things that Bella liked about Charlie, he let things slide if they weren't very important or if there wasn't really anything that he could do about it.

"Yeah, I went to the grocer earlier, I'll make dinner tomorrow night." She lugged her backpack, new guitar, and paper bag up the stairs into her room.

Immediately after putting the newly purchased instrument away, Bella turned on her computer.

Meanwhile at the Cullens…

Jasper in his many, many years of belonging to the Cullen 'family' had never seen Edward and Rosalie go at each other to the point where restraint was necessary.

"You're going to have to choose Edward, kill her or change her! There is no door number three! And if you don't do anything soon, I will take action. I will not allow you to ruin everything that we have set up here!"

"She has done _nothing_, nothing to be a threat to us! I will not standby and allow another innocent die because I cannot control myself, and certainly I will not allow you to destroy her!" Edward snarled, raising his voice more than he had in the last two decades.

"Why is this one so important to you, Edward?" Esme asked from the other side of the living room, were the argument was taking place. "Jasper, can you please calm them down?"

Jasper sent a wave of tranquility around the room, although he was a little disappointed, this was the most exciting thing that happened in the Cullen household and very discreetly he had sent frustration to both of his 'siblings.' With that thought, Edward glared at him.

"You're not helping, Jasper." He hissed.

Alice sighed and put her arms around her husband, "No matter how much you fight it, Edward, she is going to be one of us. Maybe not now, but she will be eventually."

"No."

"We will continue this discussion when Carlisle gets home." Esme said with a tone full of authority. And that was the final say for now. Everyone left the room in pairs, minus Esme and Edward.

When the room was clear Esme broke the short-lived silence, "I have never seen you defend anyone, or anything in that matter. Do you want to tell me why this girl is so different?"

Edward was silent, asking himself the same question.

***Later that night** *

"I love you, Bella, good night." Renee said from the monitor. "Miss you."

"I love and miss you mom, night, I'll call tomorrow." With that, Bella logged off of iChat and closed her laptop.

She usually didn't get homesick when visiting Charlie, but for some reason tonight Bella's stomach was tight and queasy, and the wanting to buy a ticket to LA was more overwhelming than normal. Also, talking to her mom and finding out that people at home missed her as well didn't help. She had convinced herself that she was a big girl now and could handle at least one half of a school year with Charlie, with visits back home on holidays and school breaks.

_Give it a chance, Bella; you've only been here for two days. You've got spring break in February, only a little over a month to go! You're not going to live with Mom for the rest of your life, stop being a coward. Charlie deserves a chance to be Dad for once. Let him have this experience, _Bella mentally scolded herself.

The troubled teen grabbed her ipod, which was charging on top of her finished homework, and collapsed onto the bed, already in her pajamas. Bella found the one singer who could make her feel any better in this situation, her mom. Tears filled up her eyes as the first song came up, it was one of Renee's lesser-known songs, but she wrote it for her daughter.

_This is the one night where you're allowed to cry, no more tears after this._ Her thoughts told her.

And this is how Bella fell asleep, tears silently coming down her face while her mother's voice sang her to sleep.

Hey I'll leave the young thing alone

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Only darkness everyday

A/N- I think this is where I'm going to leave it off right now… *ponders* Well, the song that Bella listens to here is "Ain't No Sunshine" by Lighthouse Family (isn't mine of course)

Just so I don't get any questions about why I chose this song, I want to explain it for a sec. Imagine yourself as Renee when she wrote this, she just sold an album that landed itself in the top 100 for a few weeks, while the money coming in seems endless, she's miserable because she's just getting out of "Baby Blues" and Charlie, her ex husband, demands that he has a right to have Bella over for a few weeks. She agrees to this, but when little Bella's gone, Renee misses her like crazy, henceforth; I thought this song was appropriate.

Ehh, I know that whole explaining thing was stupid, but that song means a lot to me and I just felt the need to explain it, sorry.

BTW- Thank you again for all of the awesome reviews. I would post things up even without feedback, but you guys motivate me to get things done faster and better. =D love you all lots. And since I made cake (hehe), help yourself to virtual cake. LOL. 3


	6. Chapter 6

03/03/2009 17:37:00

**A/N- I don't think that an alert came in when I last updated (I added it to the last chapter) so before reading this please reread the last chapter please, or this chapter won't make sense. THANK YOU**

After things had settled down at the Cullen residence, Edward decided to leave, take a walk outside, and maybe hunt a little. He hoped that some fresh air would be good for him. However, he was proved wrong when he suddenly found himself in Isabella Swan's backyard.

_Just a little peak, Edward, it won't hurt to just look. _His inner demon coaxed him. However, he knew that it would be a mistake to move any further towards the small house, he could smell that delicious, tempting scent that drove him insane with all of his inner conflict that it caused.

It reminded him too much of when he couldn't control himself. Being able to remember every single person he killed in his bloodlust decades ago was a feature in his immortal life that he loathed. He could remember their faces, how he approached them, and how later he justified his killings. The self-loathing and tremendous guilt that came with his little rebellious phase, knowing that there was a way to live without killing others, was the main factor in coming back to join Carlisle.

_Its just one human, one out of eight billion in the world. What is so special about her? What makes her so different?_ The hungry Edward taunted, _Why are you letting this pathetic moral stand in your way of what's natural? _

Deciding to not listen to this darker version of himself, Edward closed his eyes and tried to focus on the girl's thoughts that were mute to him. Nothing, it was as if an invisible, psychic wall was keeping him out. This frustrated him, however the monster inside grinned. _It bothers you, doesn't it? _

"Shut up," Edward hissed to himself, "Shut up!"

The conscience chucked. _You may not hear me, but I am __always__ here, waiting you to slip. One day, very soon, you will. And on that day, even you cannot stop me. _

Suddenly he was gone, and Edward was alone with _his_ thoughts.

And with the absence of the other side of Edward, also with the gnawing of curiosity, he decided that a peak or two in the girl's window couldn't hurt him. The wind that night would blow away the strength of the scent that surrounded the house.

He ended up climbing a tree and perched himself near her window, getting a good view of the human that slept next to the window.

With the strong heartbeat, he also heard the faint song from the earbuds, if he listened hard enough, he could probably identify it.

And that's how he spent the rest of the night, perched near her window, Esme's question repeating unanswered in his head. Sometimes he'd tap into Charlie's dreams, most of them featured the singer Renee Dwyer, which Edward thought was absurd, that even this small town sheriff had fantasies about celebrities.

Over the years, Edward observed how celebrities like Renee had an affect on people. Most people usually compared themselves to them, however he had run into people who obsessed over them, dreaming of how they could fit into their own lives, sometimes even imagining themselves in their shoes. Charlie, however, surprised Edward in being one of these people, dreaming how they supposably met, got married, and even had little Bella.

Of course, the thought of this ever happening never occurred to the vampire.

**A/N- ok… I think I'm going to wrap it up here. Sorry for the late update… well, I updated the last chapter about two weeks ago.. ehh. Review?? Oh! And if you didn't reread last chapter, first of all, shame on you, you didn't listen to me, and second, GO READ IT NOW!!!**


	7. GRAND FINALE! AN, sorry

"Just this and a pumpernickel bagel, please?" I told the girl at the cash register, she was about my age.

"Toasted with crème cheese?" she typed in my order.

"Yup," I gave her a five, already knowing the price since I've been to this café for a while now.

She gave me my change and I took it and my large cup of coffee to one of the comfy red couches

"So why are we here again?" The lanky blond next to me asked.

"Closure, and they have really good coffee." I sipped from the paper cup, closing my eyes in the deliciousness of a really great cup of joe.

"So you're done then?" Edward asked, he was sitting across from me in another beaten up sofa with Emmett. "With fan fiction."

"I don't want to be, but there seems to be no time left. I've been working every other day and trying to do homework when I'm not working. I'm not even putting my social life or my barn chores in the equation, there is simply no time for writing anymore."

We stayed silent until the waitress brought in my bagel.

"How do you eat that stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Very easily, I open my mouth and I take a bite. After chewing it for a while I swallow and let my digestive system take over…" I grinned. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Can't say the same for you, you're never paying any attention to us." Jasper nudged my arm.

"Jerk." He smiled at that.

"Chess?"

And so we finished a great friendship with me losing to every Cullen present at chess.

* * *

So here's I bid you adieu, thank you so much for the support throughout the…. How long have I been on here? Since seventh grade I think, so that would make it…four years, wow. I truly am sorry that I barely finished anything. For most stories I've started I had already thought through the entire thing and finished it in my head, but others I just blanked out. But my procrastination in writing is costing me now that I don't have any time to enjoy this great hobby.

I'm going to miss this a lot. And I might cheat a wee bit here and there, producing little one-shots. But no promises, sorry.

Thank you so much! All of this support has been fantastic and I feel terrible about disappointing people, but as I said, there's no time.

My pen name is Bobby Rae, but my secret identity is Jen. Don't tell anyone, shhhhhh.. haha =D


End file.
